My first
by MelanieFelonie
Summary: OC Point of view, Ivory Elle is a new girl in town. She has a certain power she never thought anything of until she has one about Eric Northman. It interests and worries him all at once. Could things change, if anything was done differently?
1. Chapter 1

Trance music, red lights, and blood. A vampire club called Fangtasia is where I was dragged into. This isn't usually the kind of place anyone would catch me in but tonight was an exception. My 21st birthday, in a new town with new friends. I was surprised that vampires even existed and even more surprised that they were among us, I just never went out too much in L.A to even noticed I guess. My closest friend, Tiffany, was grinding against a guy, not too sure if he's human or not, and having a grand ol time. I resided at the bar drinking everything that was given to me. I looked away from her and searched for the other people I came with but they were no where to be found. A uncomfortable sensation never left me since I walked into this bar, because the lady that was at the entrance, eyed me as if I was a big juicy hamburger. Also, a blonde tall man has been staring at me from afar. He was sitting in a chair that was right in the middle of the stage. Boredom in his face but hunger in his eyes, that I could see at least. I ignored him because I'm not sure if he's human anyways, and I heard rumors that he was a vampire himself. So being glamoured is not really on my list for tonight. I'd like to get drunk not eaten tonight. With a sigh I spun around in my barstool away from the bartender and stumbled towards the dance floor, and started swinging my hips to the music. I tried not to standout too much tonight, black leather is not in my wardrobe so I borrowed a tight black tube top and a mini skirt from Tiffany. I'm even wearing fishnet stockings. I rake back my blunt bangs from my face, feeling the end of my hair tickling my hips. I'll have to admit I look pretty hot tonight, with the help from my friends they succeeded. I feel a bit awkward but it's alright for now. The music made me feel sexier as I started grinding against a short red headed guy that came towards my way. His eyes were creepily light green, I assumed it was Halloween contacts or something. We stared into each others eyes and molded are bodies into one another. I feel his hard-on against my hip. My cheeks grew warm, but I ignored it and tried not to be too much a prude and went along. His hands grazed up my back and on my neck. I lifted my head back, rocking into him as the beat went faster.

"You smell delicious" He purrs into my ear. I smiled maliciously and was turned around. His hands fondled with my thighs a little and worked them up my stomach and on my breasts. I went stiff a little and felt very weirded out. Attempting to smoothly pull away from him, he growls and slams me back against him.

"You're not going anywhere young lady…"

My eyes averted to where Tiffany was, but she was no where to be seen. I laughed nervously and grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah well, I need too" I started to pry his hands off of me and heard a sickening crunch in my ear. I have no idea what he was doing but my heart started to pound very hard and fast.

"Not without a taste" The red head growls and everything went into a blur. One moment, I sucked in a breath to scream but was grabbed and tossed across the dance floor into someone elses arms. The lady that was letting people in the bar. She looks down at me with a smile and petted my hair. I strained my neck arounnd to see that the blonde man that was eyeing me all night, had the redhead vampire on the floor by his foot. Some dialouge was said and the redhead was gone quickly. No one really paid too much attention except some of the humans. I stood there trembling as the blone turned around and walks up to me.

"You alright?" He asked with a small hint of irritation. I raised an eyebrow and wiggled out of the lady's grasp.

"I'm fine…" I replied with a equal hint of irritation.

"Pam would you please grant this young lady a free drink for the inconvenience." He growls and stalks away from the us. I scoffed and crossed my arms and looked at the so called Pam lady.

"Don't bother…I'm done drinking for the night" I waved my hand and was about to head on my way but Pam grabbed my hand softly.

"Don't go…I'll show you a good time" She puurs and draws me closer. Her blue piercing eyes stared into mine and she was talking very slowly.

"Why don't you come down stairs and let me show you a good time…along with your friend, Tiffany? The short blonde girl?" Pam caresses my face.

"Why is she downstairs?" I interrupted, and pulled away from Pams grabby hands. Startled, she looked back at me as if I slapped her and turns around and went out of sight.

"Hey!" I tried to figure out where she went but I didn't get too far, I was blocked by the blonde man again.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm tired of medeling humans sniffing around in my bar."

Humans? Now I know he's immortal. I swallowed and stepped back.

"That Pam chick has my friend downstairs, I'm going to go get her…" I tried to walk around him but he ended up taking a lazy step asisde.

"Look, go run along…" He sighed.

I glared and pushed him. He didn't budge but he did have a chuckle. " Do not test me…"

"Fuck you!" I spat and in a flash I was up against a wall, with his fangs bearing in front of me. He was growling something but I fell into a blur and my head was pounding hard in pain. My breathing started to

quicken and my heart felt as if it was up my throat. Blackness over came me but then it brighten up and I started to make out two men…one was tall and one was short. I was seeing this from a side view and I couldn't make out what was being said but by the body language the tall one was upset. The vision started to get clearer and the tall one was infact, the blonde man. He was on his knees crying. Crying blood. The whole vision faded from grey to black.

I open my eyes trying to catch my breath and was surprised by the blonde man leaning over me with his fangs out. I screamed and tried to scramble away from him but he held me down. I was in a office, on a desk. I shut my eyes and continued to scream, my eyes streaming with tears. I never felt so scared and helpless until tonight.

"Shut the fuck up!" he bellows shaking me. I gasped in shock, and whimpered as he lifts me upright.

His face expression looked so confused.

"Why did you say… "Please Godric. How do you know Godric?" He bellows into my face. I shook my head in confusion. He's talking gibberish , I don't even remember talking or how I even ended up in this office.

"I- I don't-" My voice quivered but was quieted abruptly.

"Do not fucking lie to me you little bitch, I heard you while you were flopping like a dead fish, say Godric's name. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU"

I shook my head and cursed myself. I had another damn mysterious seizure, and it started to come together why I had that dream. I was seeing a vision again. My mind was racing but I was trying to save my life but saying anything to this vicious man.

"I don't even remember saying anything…what are you talking about please don't hurt me, I'm Ivory…just…plain Ivory" I blubbered, my vision blurring from the tears. I sobbed uncontrollably and tried to pull away from his death grip. He didn't loosen his grip on me but he did sigh.

"Look, stop crying. I can't understand a damn thing you're saying. You were talking in your seizure, how I don't know, and said Please Godric no…" He voice strained with annoyance as he tried not to yell at me again.

"I-I just….had a dream …or something. I don't remember …saying anything." I croaked.

"A dream about what?"

"I just seen you…and this other man. Somewhere up high….dawn was approaching. You were….crying blood…" I trailed off as his face changed to angry to intrigued.

"You have visions?"

"I…I don't know …It happens…very rarely…I mean they don't mean anything.." I sniffed.

The vampire growls. "Do they come true?"

I nod and started to remember how as a young girl when I had these "siezures" I remembered the little visions I had. They didn't mean anything, I never said anything about them until tonight. I was usually analyzed by neurologists and was told that I was normal and healthy. I just brushed it off. After tonight, there has to be a reason why I have these "visions"

"Why was I sad?" He asked, this time his voice went softer.

"I don't know…it seemed like from my perspective, he was leaving…is he your lover?" I asked. He let go of me and slammed something off the shelf. I yelped in suprisemnt and jumped off the desk.

"Get out! NOW!" He screamed and his fangs were back out.

I didn't think twice and ran out of the office. The club was almost cleared out and the remainder of the people that were there watched me run out of the bar. I didn't know where to go but I knew I had to get out of there. I made it out the front door and looked around in search for my friends. I cried into my hands and fell to the ground. Everything that just happened tonight I felt scared for my life and confused. Being drunk on top of that wasn't helping either.

"Ivory! Hunny! What's wrong?"

Tiffany's voice ranged in my ear and I never felt so happy. I felt her arms around me and instantly hugged her back, sobbing harder.

"I w-wanna go home…now"

"Ok…come on…let's go" She helps me up on my feet and I fell asleep once she placed in the passenger seat.

The sun woke me up along with my black lab, Jax, licking my feet. I groaned, snatching my feet away from his cold tongue and sat up slowly. I wish I never remembered what happened last night, but I do. Every detail. I had nightmares all night, about that man biting me and draining me dry. I placed my hand over my neck making sure I didn't have any scabs or holes. Sighing in relief, I got out of bed and placed my robe on and padded my way downstairs to let Jax out. As I waited for Jax, I sat against the tree with my legs against my chest. I never felt so scared in my life. Starting to day, I think I'm going to rethink about ever getting to know a vampire. I closed my eyes for a moment, enjoying the sunrays against my skin. I must have dozed off a bit because Jax bark woke me up startled and I blinked for a moment confused. Jax was staring past me and my heart dropped. Who was coming? I looked around the tree and sighed in relief as I seen my neighbor Sookie coming towards me. I stood up and fixed my matted hair a little and smiled brightly.

"Morning, Sookie" I said, a bit too excited. She smiled and tilted her head.

"You alright? I seen that you were about to fall over from sitting up on the tree. Thought I'd come over and say morning'…" She said, wiping her forehead. She must have been mowing or something, her white tennis she had a green tint at the front and her legs were covered in grass blades.

"I-I'm…fine…" I stammered laughing nervously.

"Rough night, huh?"

I hesitated before I answered and wondered if I should ask her about the bar I went to last night. " Yeah…I guess you can say that. Sookie…have you ever been to Fangtasia?"

Sookie's face went grim and she placed a hand on her hip. "Unfortunately, yes. If I were you, I wouldn't go there…"

"Too late…um…who's the tall blonde guy that always sits in that chair?" I bit my lip avoiding her eyes and glanced down at Jax, who was laying on his side panting.

"A horrible vampire…vicious. Eric Northman is his name. Why? Did he hurt you, Ivory?" Sookie gently grabbed my hand. I guess my watering eyes gave it away once she grabbed my hands. I shook my head and felt my words stumbling out. I explained everything to her and as I was speaking , her eyebrows furrowed. Once I finished, Sookie pulled me into a hug and shushed me.

"Come on over and let em fix you some breakfast and let's talk ok?"

I nodded and ran inside to change into some jogging pants and a tank top. I kissed Jax goodbye and locked my front door and back before walking over to Sookie's house.

Once I got to her front porch, she already was holding the door open for me. Her house was so nice. Something disturbing about it came from it. It's such a perfect house but I felt as if there was a deep dark secret holding inside

"I made some eggs and bacon. Orange juice or coffee?" Sookie's voice broke through my thoughts. I walked into the kitchen and sat down finding her by the stove placing food n a nice china plate.

"Coffee is fine…" I replied stabbing at my eggs moments after she set the plate down.

Sookie smiles and pours us both a mug and sat down in front of me.

"So…how often does these …visions happen to you?" She asked slowly and carefully. I respected that, I guess I could confide in her. She seemed like a trustworthy person.

"Um, well when I was a little girl…I would…have seizures, and have this mini movie playing In my head. Sometimes they are intense other times I can't make it out. Well, there isn't anything wrong with me, I'm not epileptic. The doctors tried everything and my parents just went through hell. I'm fine anyways…I never know when they come obviously. But last night it was nuts. See my visions comes true, but they weren't ever so personal or serious. Stupid little things. Like…I would remember a lecture in school, or just remember seeing things happen. The only time I remember a serious vision…well I believe it was serious but then it wasn't allt hat weird. I dreamed that there was a boy walking down the sidewalk. It was as if I was the boy. Then suddenly, I remember the boy looking over at my house and then everything went back. I felt like I was struggling against someone. Then the next minute I'm in the nurses office in high school. The struggling sensation was them holding me down as I tried to fight them. I find out that a boy was kidnapped in front of my house." I didn't realize Sookie was holding my hand and her eyes were tearing up a bit. I was crying, again.

"Sorry, Sookie, this isn't…fair to you. I think I should go…" I scoot back in my chair but Sookie stopped me.

"No…Ivory its okay really. That's awful. I'm curious to know why Eric freaked out like that." She said in a confused tone. I scooted closer to the table."I don't know…he scared me to death though" I said, wiping my eyes. Sookie nods in agreement.

"Yeah he's vicious…I'll tell you what though, don't let that bonehead give you the impression that all vampires are horrible. My boyfriend, Bill, is vampire and he's the sweetest gentleman you'd ever come across to."

I choked down my bacon and widen my eyes. "You're boyfriend is…a vampire?"

Sookie nodded with pride and smiles. "Yes I know what you're thinking, this girl has a death wish, well it's not like that. Bill loves me and he'd never let anything happen to me…"

I smiled warmly. " Well that's good he makes you happy, Sookie. I don't discriminate, never have. Not in my nature…I love everyone for the most part." I took a sip of my coffee. We both eat and talked about each other more. Once we got done eating she stands up to clear the table and gasps.

"Oh my gosh, do you have a job?"

"Oh…erm, no I was planning on working on that" I said helping her pick up the plates and cups.

"You should come with me to Merlotte's! Ever waited on people?" Sookie brightly asked, turning on the sink water. I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"No..is it hard?"

I went back to my house to take Jax out one more time before I got ready to go with Sookie to the diner. I took a quick shower and put on a plain white shirt and jean shorts. As we drove there, she was telling me all bout Bill and about the things going on in this town. I was aware of the killings which didn't scare me too much, being from L.A it was an every day thing. I studied her, and she seemed like she was happy and not so much sad. Maybe it was a mask. Sookie must be a angel sent from heaven, she put in a word for me on the spot there at the small diner and I got the job. I just had to wait for him to go over things with me. She was talking to a handsome man with great hair by the bar. Sam was his name, he was the owner of the bar. He occasionally looked over at me and smiled and went back to looking at Sookie. The way he looked at her was cute, it's like he was infatuating instead of listening. I giggled softly to myself and looked around the restaurant. It seemed laid back, although the other waitress seemed stressed. She had long red hair. I stopped staring as I felt someone walking up to me. It was Sam.

"Hi there, Ivory. Glad to have you aboard."

"Thank You, Mr. Merlotte! I appreciate it!" I stood up, shaking his hand. Sam chuckles and waves his hands.

"You call me Sam, you'll make me feel old by calling me by Mister" He laughed and placed a hand on my back.

"Comeback here and let me give you a uniform and you can start now if you want?" He led me towards the back of the restaurant and into a office.

I widen my eyes and smiled. "Really? Yes of course!" I walked inside and turned towards him

Sam gave me a wink and went into a closet, pulling out a apron and a shirt that matched the other girls.

"Thank you…" I said and went to change into the shirt in the laides room. Once I came out, I walked back into the front and threw my hair up in a messy bun. Sookie walked towards me after placing drinks at a table.

"Well look at you! Are you ready to start the day?"

I nodded nervously. "Yeah, I really appreciate this Sookie. I'll try my hardest to not screw up too bad today."

She chuckles and shook her head. "No worries…I'll help you! Now come back here, I want you to give table number 5 their order, don't worry I'll show you which one"

I followed her and walked up the window with a spinning spindle on the side. There was a black man back there dressed very flamboyant with a orange scarf on. He looked over at us for a second but did a double take.

"Who this be, Sookie?" he asked, smiling seductively at me.

"This is Ivory, our new waitress, be nice" Sookie warned playfully, pointing to me to grab the plate with hamburgers and fires on them. I grabbed them carefully and looked at him.

"Hi there…"

"Well hello Ivory, you sure are cute. We can be best of friends…ebony and ivory, living in harmony. I'm Lafayette"

I laughed and nod. " We can be and nice to meet you "

Sookie gudies me to the table the orders belonged too. It was a couple of guys. One of them had blonde hair with nice muscle dfinition and the other was a tall dark haired man.

"Thank you" The brunette said to me with a warm smile. I placed the other down infrontof the blonde.

"Well, Well, Well. Who's this?" The blonde asked Sookie.

"Oh, Ivory this is my brother Jason…and this is Hoyt. Stay away from Jason but Hoyt's nice" Sookie smiled devishly at Jason who threw her a exasperated look.

"Don't listen to my sister, I am a very nice individual. How come I never seen you before?" Jason asked.

I shrugged and felt my cheeks warm up. "I usually sleep all day or paint inside. I live next to Sookie…"

Jason lifted his eyebrows and smiled brightly. "Awesome…"

Hoyt looks up at me grins. "Nice ot meet you, Ivory. That's a pretty name by the way."

I returned the smile to Hoyt and see other people walk in.

"Can I take them, Sookie?" I asked pulling out a pad and pen from my apron. Sookie nods.

"Yeah go ahead, just ask them what to drink, then when their ready grab their order. Put it on the spindle and Lafayette will have it finished for you in no time"

I nodded and walked towards the group at the front door. I seated them and asked for their drinks. As I went to go get the cokes, the redhead ran into me with a handful of food. I yelped and braced myself and her before she dropped anything/

"Oh I'm sorry, hunny, eh couldja help me please?" She begged, talking over her shoulder. I nodded and helped her with the large platter filled with food. Once we the table their meals, I grabbed her arm gently.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy I need to watch where I'm going"

"No no, don't worry I'm sorry I'm such a busy body I don't even look anymore" She laughed . "Thank you, um? What can I call you? I'm Arlene."

"Oh Ivory! Nice to meet you Arlene" I shook her outstretched hand and went back to getting the drinks for my table.

The day was long and drawn out but I made a 40 dollars worth of tips. Towards the end of the night, us girls were cleaning up the tables and calling it quits.

Sookie walks over to me as I was finishing up wiping down a booth table. "Hey you about ready? I'll drive you home."

I nodded and went back to the kitchen to put the rag up. After gathering my things, I walked back up to the front and see Sookie with a man. They were talking in hushed voices and standing very close. I smiled warmly and walked up to them.

"I'm ready…"

"Bill this is Ivory, Ivory, Bill." Sookie stepped back for Bill to take my hand and kiss it. I nodded my head in approval.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am" Bill voice was southern than Sookies. Very deep.

"Likewise, sir" I replied and whispered to Sookie "Good job"

We all walked out of the diner and into the parking lot. The couple grabbed each others hand, made me feel a bit jealous. I haven't had very many boyfriends. I'm still a virgin. I have on problem with that but I do miss being in love. We piled in Sookie's car and the ride way home, we talked about what I told Sookie. Whenever she mentioned Eric's name, Bill's jaw clenched and he protectively grabbed her hand. It was all coming together as they spoke, that they met this Eric guy. Finally she pulls into my driveway and I climb out the car and tell the two goodnight. I watched them drive away and sighed. I get up to my porch and unlock the door and was greeted by Jax. We play for a minute and I kissed his nose.

"Come on boy, let's go potty"

He excitedly wagged his tail, and I opened the door again for him. We runs out into the yard, I lazily sat on my front steps and watched Jax sniff around the trees and bushes. I closed my eyes for a moment and take in the night air. It was a bit cool, but just perfect.

Jax yelped, and My eyes flew open in panic. I shot up from the steps and go by the trees.

"Jax!"

Silence.

My heart started pounding hard and I was growing sick. I ran around the house screaming his name and whistling. My eyes burned from tearing up and I stopped running and walked.

"Jax, baby…where are y- OH MY GOD" I covered my mouth and screamed. Jax's lifeless body was hanging from one of the trees, blood dripping from him. As I ran up to his body, a shadow passed over from the corner of my eye.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hello?" I call out. Nothing. I slowly walked to my dead dogs carcass and sobbed into my shirt.

"Aw poor puppy" A familiar voice spoke behind me. I spun around but no one was there.

"What the fuck!" I screamed and turned back to look at Jax and was face to face with the read headed vampire from Fangtasia. Before I could let anything out, he grabbed me by the neck and started choking me. I gagged and tried to scream as I kicked my legs, that were dangling from the ground.

"You little bitch, think you can make me look foolish at the club last night?" The vampire sneered.

My chest started to burn as I made an effort to even breathe alittle. My vision started to get hazy but I kept kicking. He laughed and threw me to the ground. I moaned into the grass and tried to scrambled on my feet but he had me on my back, arms pinned back.

"Now…I think I'm going to get my taste now…" His fangs snapped down along with a sickening sound. My fears were coming true before my eyes. The vampire licked my neck, his tounge playfully made circles.

"Please…please don't! I'm b-beggi-noo!" My back arches off the ground as he sunk his sharp fangs into my neck. The pain was excruciating and mind numbing. My eyes crossed in pain and I tried to wiggle out from underneath him but the more I struggled the more he sucked. My body felt strangely tingly and light. The stars were out bright, and I tried to focus on them. Just focus. Then the stars started to dim, or maybe it was just them blinking. The stars turned into nothining now and it was just a black world I couldn't see or hear anything anymore. I don't know how long I was like this but it wasn't that long. The stars came back again but this time there was a person hovering over me. Several actually. I squinted to make out the faces but I gave up once I felt my head spin.

Arguing was also going on but I couldn't make out what was said. I feel so empty and light, I believe my body is not intact with my head. Suddenly, I felt something warm drip on my lips. I licked it and my tongue immediately started to find the source of the liquid. It was coppery an sweet all atonce. Intoxicating. I found myself grabbing a arm and holding on for dear life. Sucking from an wrist. A man's wrist. I had my eyes closed but once I opened them everything was sharp and brigiht. Sookie and Bill were beside me and Eric was grimacing with his fangs in sight. I could scream and pull away but I kept sucking.

"Oh my gosh, this is horrible. Ivory can you hear me" Sookie asked smoothering my hair back.

I pulled away from the wrist and looked at it. Blood was seeping through the two small lesions.

"Ugh! Blood…w-what…" I sputtered and sat up, which startled Eric.

"It's okay, calm down, Ivory. He saved you, which I'm not so sure if he wanted to…" Sookie said with a hint of venom at the end. I licked my lips and looked at the tree from where I seen Jax hanging.

"Where…Jax" I moaned, a sob holding in my throat. Sookie pulls me up and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry, he's gone…Bill buried him over by the willow tree while you were …" She trailed off and pulled away but still holding onto my arms.

"You're ok…you were almost dead…"

I blinked and everything seemed very vibrant. "Why…is everything so…"

"It's my blood, you're going to be feeling quite different for a while. I gave you quite a bit" Eric pipped in walking up to me. I stepped back a little.

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

Eric smirks. "Well I seen you getting fed on, as Iwas going to come by to…talk to you more about what had happened last night. Then I see these …ahh fools running over here. Since Sookie is so selfish, I decided to feed you my blood. Although they weren't too happy when I took a couple of sips"

I glared at him and swung my fist into his nose. I hit him but he didn't even flinch. "Bastard!" I yelled, mostly because my hand started to throb horribly but quickly faded away.

"Ivory…" Sookie pulls me back against her and hugs me. "He saved your life even though it was rotten to feed on her more…"

Bill growled at Eric. "Why don't you leave…"

Eric growled back but looks at me. "We need to talk…"

I didn't move from Sookies embrace and nodded. "Fine…but they stay…"

"Of course we will" Sookie said and she walks with me into my house. She helped me dress into clean clothes up stairs, and threw my bloody ones in the tub that was filled with water. I looked at myself in my vanity mirror. My neck was swollen and smered with dry blood. I ran a rag over it a little and winced at the soreness.

"It won't be there too long…it'll heal soon" Sookie said as she walked behind me. I looked at her in the mirror and felt my lips tremble.

"What happened to the …"

"They took care of it, I'm not too sure what they did but I am certain he will never get to you again. At least when Eric's around. He has your blood…you have his. He will sense when you're scared or calling for him."

I frowned at myself in the mirror. "He's going to be sticking around?"

Sookie nods and turns me around. "Yes…but just don't get into any trouble…and don't mind the sexual dreams you will have of him."

"What?"

We went down stairs and Sookie was the first down there. "Oh you have to invite them in, vampires can't come inside a humans home, it's physically impossible" Sookie says as I walked around her.

I see the two men standing on the porch talking, well more like threaten each other. I cleared my throat and they both turned to me. As I open the door I mumble to "come in"

They walk in and everyone awkwardly settled in the living room.

"Ivory…you have to tell me more about your vision" Eric finally asked, bluntly.

I clicked my tongue. "I told you everything.."

Eric growls softly and tried again. "Try to remember more…"

"Why is it so important to you anyway?" Sookie snaps.

"It's none of your damn business!" Eric retorts back.

Bill fangs popped out. "Do not talk to her her that way…"

I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath. "Everyone shut the FUCK up NOW"

Silence never came so quick before than right now. Eric chuckle and scoots closer at the edge of the lazy chair.

"I'll try and remember..just…shut up" I sighed and closed my eyes. I tried to remember the vision, though it wasn't hard , I think about it all the time. I start to remember how there was so many lights. City lights! A girl stood by the edge, watching from afar.

"Sookie…you were there…" I whispered. I dug deeper and I faintly remember hearing voices but it was a language I never heard of. I repeated it back out loud. I stumbled through the words but Eric cut in.

"Father, brother, child" Eric swallowed.

I opened my eyes and everyone was eyeing me as if I was a circus act. "Eric…what could this mean? It's nearly daylight in my vision, why was he standing there? Doesn't vampires die in the sunlight?"

Bill nods at me and looked over at Eric.

"I do not know, I hope…well I know that this is just a silly dream. " Eric's eyes never left mine and they seemed to be filled with such worry.

I looked away and yawned a bit. "You guys can go…I'll just go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Sookie chimed in with a frown. "I can' just leave you here alone…why don't you stay at my house?"

I shook my head and stand up. "It's alright, Sookie. Thanks for everything, really. You are wonderful" She came over to me and hugs me tightly. Her and Bill stood here for a moment staring at Eric then at me.

"I'll stay" Eric said, in a surprised tone.

I squinted in suspicion and shrugged." I guess, I mean you don't have anything better do to at night…"

Sookie snorted and her and Bill showed their way out of the house. I laid down on the couch and silently started to cry. Eric was sitting the lazy boy chair still and I felt him staring at me but I don't even care at this point.

"Why are you crying?" He ask, with a sigh.

"Why bother to ask…y-you don't care" I sobbed into the cushion.

"You're right I don't care but I'm asking anyway." He replied lazily.

"My fucking dog is dead. The dog I had since I was 10 years old….he's gone. I have no one. I almost died…so that's why I'm fucking crying" I snapped and stared back at his emotionless face.

"Try being alone for centuries."

I sniffed and didn't think of that and felt like an ass." Well that sucks…"

We didn't talk anymore for a while and I closed my eyes for a moment.

It must have been a long time because I awoke in my bed, I don't remember waking up and going upstairs. I didn't bother to ponder over it, I have far worst things to worry about. My dog. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my face. Everything is so screwed right now, I just want to crawl in a hole and remain there. I look over at the window, it was still night time but a hint of lightness on the other side of the trees.

"You're awake"

Eric stood before me in a towel and nothing else. I gasped and looked over his body. So nicely defined, beats of the water still lingered on his pale skin.

"Why are you…naked?" I asked meekly, trying hard not to blush.

"Sorry, uh…I wanted shower, I had blood all over me. Your blood to be exact." Eric walks closer to the edge of my bed and smirks.

"Do you like the view?" He asked again, playing with the top of the towel. I nodded and suddenly was sunken inbetween him and the bed.

"Ever…been with a vampire?" He asks me followed by a soft kiss on my neck.

"No…not with anyone actually" I whispered, holding my breath.

Eric grins and gets under the covers. I feel his cold hands touch my inner thighs. The shock was so amazing and scary at the same time, but I obediently opened my legs for him.

"Ever been eaten out before?" His voice muffled from under the covers but was closes to my pussy.

"Ah..no…" I replied with a gasp. His tounge flicked over my clit and I about lost it. It felt so good and naughty all at once.

His tongue licked over my whole pussy and he started sinking it inside me.

"Ahhmy gosh…don't stop" I whimpered, grinding myself against his mouth. Eric chuckle sent shivers down my spine and he grabs my thighs and roughly pulls me down more, exposing me. His tongue felt like a vibrating object, maybe it was the speed of how fast he can do anything or maybe it was the way he was moaning and sucking on my clit. I felt myself getting hot and sweaty as he slipped a finger inside me.

I moaned as he curled it up and started moving it and his tongue together. He was too good at this. I can feel his fangs pressing on the lips.

"Ah, I'm coming…" I moaned. I arched my back.

"Fuck…" My eyes flew opened and I wasn't in my room anymore. I still downstairs on my couch, with my legs spread open. I looked down at my hands and they were inside my shorts. I hesitated and was debating in my head if I should keep rubbing. I was so close, I can feel the coolness of my panties from the wetness. As I slide my hand down my shorts, my heart dropped. Eric.

My eyes slowly look over to the chair and there sits Eric. He looked aroused and amused at the same time.

"Keep going…"

I snatched my hand from my stomach sat up. "How long were you there?"

"Long enough…you were dreaming about something. Me I presume?" He smirks.

"I- I…yes…but…it's just you're blood talking…not me" I blushed and looked away from him.

Eric stands up and walks over by the couch I was laying on, and bends down close to my face.

"No it's all in your head, you wanted that dream…" With that he bent closer to my face and I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me. I hate his guts but man did I want to kiss him. I laid there with my lips puckered and didn't feel his lips.

Once I opened my eyes, Eric Northman was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks has went by and ever since that night I almost became supper for that stupid ginger fuck of a vampire, I've been on my toes. I try not to get myself into any trouble since Eric's blood runs through my veins. I shuddered as wrapped the last of the silverware before the rush hour started in Merlottes. Sam has been very helpful when I was swamped with people. I started picking up more shifts for Arlene. I need something to do to keep my mind off of things. Sookie has been distant lately, I never asked anyone why. I just been going to work and school. I miss Jax so much, no one understands what that damn mutt meant to me. I sighed and set aside the neatly wrapped utensils. Tara stood in front of me with a hand on her hip.

"Why you lookin' so sad ?"

I glanced at the black girl and tried to put on the fake mask. " I'm not…just a bit tired." I chuckled softly and shrugged.

Tara looks down and clears her throat. "You need to drank and have a good time"

I smiled and nodded. "You're right…I should."

"How about tonight you come by my house? Maryann is always throwing one." Tara suggested. I tilted my head in consideration.

"I might, but don't hold your breath, I do have to open tomorrow" I winked and hopped off the bar stool and welcomed the group of teenagers that just arrived. As I seated them and grabbed their drink orders, I walk over to Tara and told her the orders. As she was making them, I sighed and looked over at them. They were happy and laughing. Like the good days. I grab the tray once Tara placed the last cup on there and I head over there.

They needed a few minutes to get their order, so I returned over to Tara and sighed.

"I sure miss high school" I grabbed a lemon from over the bar and bit into it.

Tara scoffed. "Not me…fuck all that drama bullshit. Gave me nothing but a headache"

I puckered my lips and nodded in agreement.

"Hey…Ivory!" Sam called out from around the corner. I got up quickly and walked over to him

"Yeah, boss?"

"Your Aunt Tessi? Is on the phone." He pointed towards his office. I cocked my head in confusion. Why is my aunt calling me here? I didn't even know she knew I worked here. I bit my lip and nod.

"Oh ok, hey table 3 might be ready to order" I tossed him my pad and walked into the office and grabbed the phone that was off the hook.

"Hello?"

"Ivory…?" My aunt's voice sounded tired, and a bit shaky.

"Yes, what's going on? Why are you calling my job, I have a cellphone ya know" I chuckled.

"I did, and I called for 3 hours…." Her voice went grim.

"Why…what happened?" I twirl the cord around my finger. Something isn't right about this phone call.

"Your…Parents…and Troy are dead, they were found this morning"

My throat went dry and I forgot how to talk for a moment. I swallowed hard and sat down slowly.

"Ivory?"

"Yep…"

"I'm sorry, love…"

"What happened?" I struggled to ask and braced my self.

"I rather not say sweetie, just…get here as soon as you can. Do I need to send money for your flight here to Dallas?"

"What….happened, Tessi" I asked again but with a bit of force.

My aunt let out a shaky sigh and sniffed " They were murdered. You remember how they were going to Texas for vacation? Well….I'm not sure of what happed but apparently they were ripped in shreds by vampires or something. I don't know, all I know is I had to go fly down here and identify their bodies. It will be a while before we get to arrange anything, you know with the autopsies and such. I figured you stay wi-"

"Where were they exactly?" I interrupted.

"Um not too sure, the cops doesn't even know. They weren't near their hotel or anything. In the middle of the woods, there they laid"

I broke down and sobbed. My whole world has came to a end, and there was nothing that could change that. Unless I am dreaming all of this. When I felt someone take the phone from my hands, I laid my head on the desk and cried. I cried for hours. Until the diner was closed, Sam stayed with me in the office comforting me.

I haven't even told him what happened but he can sense that it was horrible and something that isn't going to come up in conversation.

I looked up and Sam was staring at me, standing against the wall.

"I'm sorry Sam…I'm leaving now. I have…have to go to Dallas…I have no idea how long." I stammered and wiped my face. "If I'm fired, I understand…"

Sam walked over to me and cupped my face. "Honey, don't worry, you will always have a spot here at my diner. I'm sorry for what ever happened, and I hope that you will find peace."

I hugged Sam tightly and sobbed again. He held me until I pulled away and gathered my things. The diner was emptied out, good thing, I didn't feel like explaining the tear streaked face. I get into my car and sat in there for a moment.

I tried not lose it again as I started it and backed out. The way home, I had the windows down, my hair down, my guard down. Everything at this point didn't matter. What mattered the most, was having to bury my family. The whole way home I thought of every reason I could think of not to fucking go. I can't deal with this shit. In anger I whipped the car into my driveway and almost ran into Sookie's yellow car. I sniffed and got out of the car and noticed she was on my porch.

"Sookie?" I called out, rushing up to her.

Sookie turned around and ran down the stairs. "Ivory….what's wrong?"

I walked up too her and held my stomach. "My…family is dead"

Sookie gasped and covered her mouth. No words were exchanged at first but once I sucked in a shaky breath, I told her everything my Aunt told me. Sookie grabs my hand and we both walk over to set on my steps.

After I talked, Sookie looks at me and patted my hand.

"I completely understand. My gran…Adele. She , too, was killed. My everything left me. But, I try and make it through as much as I can…" Sookie's voice quivered a bit. I looked at her, and no tears were visible but the pain was. I sniffed and let out a ragged breath and shoved my palms into my eyes.

"Sookie what the fuck am I supposed to do.."

Sookie wrapped an arm around my shoulder, I felt her shaky as well.

"Pray…"

It was only 5 pm last time I checked when I laid down. I was in my room staring at the walls and didn't bother changing out of my uniform from work. Sookie was with me upstairs but I guess I dozed off and she left. I turned over and looked at my clock. 6:53pm. I turned back around and once I did, Eric laying on beside me with his hands clasped. I didn't jump for some reason, I was relieved. I didn't show it though.

"What the hell are you doing here I didn't invite you in."

"You want me here though…." Eric replied and looks down at me.

I nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist. Feeling his fingers stroke my hair was strange. He didn't seem to be the kind of person to do so. I cried against his side and felt him push my hair back, wiping my tears.

"Don't worry….I'm here, Ivory"

"Eric"

I gasped and woke myself up. I was outside, in my hammock. I don't remember what I did after Sookie and I talked. "You called?"

Eric was on the other side of me. I almost fell out of my hammock from jumping out of my skin.

"I wish you could make noise or something if you're going to do that" I mumbled. Eric sighed.

"I don't see the reason why you called me"

I blinked and a few tears fell from my eyes. I looked away and sighed. "I had a dream about you, I guess…I said it in my sleep."

"Why are you crying. You're always crying" Eric said in a irritable tone.

I grit my teeth and held my tongue. I thought about what to say and looked at him. "I guess when your whole family gets slaughtered, you tend to cry…."

Eric cleared his throat and probably feels like an ass but he loves to be that way anyways.

"How unfortunate, what happened?"

"Vampires…shredded my mother…my Dad…and my baby brother into pieces. Why the fuck? I don't know….they were good people. I deserve to get shredded into pieces more than they should. Eric just kill me now please. Please…so I can not have to deal with this. I have nothing else." I gazed at the sky and didn't bother looking up at him.

Eric stood there in silence and finally he moved. I didn't care anymore and lost interest but was surpised to be lifted up. I was stiff at one point and was about to resist but the look in his face made me relax. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck.

"Please come in…" I whispered in his ear whenever he stopped at my front door. He grunted a thank you and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

He laid me down on my bed and stood there looking at me. I scooted over and patted the other side.

"I won't bite…unlike you" I said, failing on the pun but he smirked from the joke anyways.

He sat down and tried not to touch me. Like me, we were unsure of what to do.

"E-eric I know you may not care and may be even delighted to hear your fellow vampires did such a thing…but…for tonight. Can you just hold me…please" I choked out. I didn't even look at him to see his expression, but I felt his cold hands reach around me and pulled me against his chest.

I tried to ignore the fact that I can't hear his heart beat. It was weird but nice at the same time.

"My parents were slaughtered in front of me….I can relate somewhat." Eric finally spoke.

I sniffed and held him tighter. My eyes closed and I inhaled his scent.

"This is what I was dreaming about earlier…" I said once I felt his hand rub my back. I felt him look down at me.

"The first time or earlier?" He asked devishly.

I clicked my tounge. "Earlier…"

Eric nods and rests his chin on her head. "I can stay for a while…by the time the sun comes up you will be sleeping."

I looked up at him, our eyes met. As we stared at each other I didn't realize I stopped breathing.

"What" I said catching my breath. Eric didn't say anything but leaned into my face and kisses me. I pulled back a little then he grabs my face.

No words were said, but in my eyes I was telling him to kiss me more. He captures my mouth fully and I gave in and grabbed his face to. He gently laid me on my back and ran his hands up my side and into my long hair. I moaned into his mouth and pushed down my shorts a in a rush.

"Not too fast…" He whispers.

I bit my lip and felt a tear already fall down my cheek. He kissed the tear away and continued to rub up my body and leg. I was trembling very bad, mostly because I knew this was a fucked up time to be doing this but at the same time I needed it.

Eric's blue eyes looked all over me and he kisses me deeply once again, his tongue danced with mine. We both let out a sigh and he finally pulled my shorts and panties down.

"Is this a dream?" I found myself asking.

"No…"

"Good" I kissed him on the lips and moved my kisses down his jaw.

Eric already had my lower body bare, I squeezed my legs shut and felt scared. He sensed it and kisses me softly and whispered something in another language.

"What…?" I asked and watched him slide down my body, kissing my trembling stomach, and pelvic bone.

"Relax…"

I closed my eyes and felt every touch send chills up my back. His tongue was teasing my inner thighs, he was so close to my hot spot, I jumped once I felt him latch on my pussy. I moaned and covered my face.

He pulls my hands down and was watching me from between my legs.

"Watch me…"

I nodded and through my half closed lids, I watched him stare between my legs, and rub it. I lifted a leg up and let out a groan as he flicked his tongue across my clit. He continued licking me and didn't even bother to stop as I trembled and arched into his mouth. I never felt this sensation before and I didn't want him to stop. I moaned as Eric pulled away and snaked back up to my mouth and started kissing me. It was weird tasting myself on his tongue but it was so sexy. Eric slid my shirt over my head and I did the same to him. His muscles moved perfectly in motion as he took off his pants and such. I eyed him with lust and caprutred his lips again. He growled and pulls away from my lips and sucked on his middle fingers. He watches me as he stuck them inside me. My mouth opened but no words came out.

"You're tight…I knew I tasted virgin blood.." He huffed and pulled his fingers out, and licked them. I grabbed for his cock and felt how hard it was. He hesitated for a moment.

"Let me…" I pushed him on his back and traced my tounge down his stomach and to his cock. I only done this once so I was nervous about even starting this. I took all of him in my mouth and heard him groan and relax more. I kept the pace up as best I could, I look up and his eyes were on me. His lips was curled up into a snarl.

"So…innocent" he whispered and pulls me up and kisses me again. We rolled around kissing and groping. Finally, he had me on my back.

"Um…go..slow.." I stuttered, feeling him rub the head of his cock against me.

Eric nods and kisses my neck. I felt his throat as he swallowed. He has amazing control.

He wraps his arms around my neck, not tight, and kisses me very deeply. The pain was a come and go once he pushed inside. I winced and push him back a little, we stared at each other and as inhaled he thrusts inside again.

"My…" He moaned and stopped for a moment. "It's been a while with a virgin…"

I held on to his waist and kissed his biceps. "Keep going don't stop.."

He continued to thrust in and out, until I finally got used of it, it felt amazing. The cold sensation felt so good to me, so new. We started up a rhythm, not too slow but not too fast. I've never seen Eric's look so relaxed, he must've needed this too. He was speaking the language he did earlier in my ear and every time he thrust in, his voice got higher. I felt his mouth wandering over my neck so many times I turned my face exposing my neck more for him.

"Eric…bite me…"

"No…"

I blinked. "Why…don't you want to taste me?"

Eric slowed down a little but didn't stop. "No…this is…nice. I don't want to lose control, I like this now" He whispered and kisses me deeply, to shut me up I guessed. Eric lifted himself up on one arm and the other arm he brought my leg up over the crook of his arm.

"Ohh yess" I gasped and grabbed at the end of my pillow. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes such.

I felt as if I was going to come undone.

"You like this?" He asked in gruff tone. I nodded numbly. He sensed my orgasm approaching and started to go deeper. The more he went inside the less I started to breathe. This whole sensation was over whelming. Eric chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Breathe, doll…"

"I'm…uhhgnn trying…I'm.." I panted as I felt myself constrict around him. Eric grabbed the head board and stopped thrusting for a second and pulls out and pushes back inside me a little bit rougher. I came hard, I never felt this good. My eyes rolls to the back of my head.

Eric moans into my mouth as he tried kissing me but he was shaking so much he kept kissing my chin.

"Fuck…" he snarled and I heard his fangs come out. I didn't even care, it was all too much.

I felt him come inside me and moaned even more. He pulls back to look at me. We stared at each other and waited until we got our composure back. I ran my hand through his hair and smirked.

"You took my virginity…"

Eric chuckles. "Yeah…I did, and this isn't even the start of what I can do.."

I bit my lip and lifted an eyebrow. "Will I get to try it out?"

Eric growls and kisses me hard and deep for an answer. The rest of the night we laid in bed and talked. He told me more about his past life, some of it was gruesome and sad. I traced my finger tips over his smooth chest.

"I'm confused…" I said and looked up at him. He glanced down at me.

"About?"

"This"

He didn't say anything for a moment. I started mentally kicking self in the ass and wished I never opened my mouth.

"Don't get too comfortable…I don't love or anything like that." He finally said.

"So this was just…sex to you?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes and I pulled away from him, feeling colder than just sitting next to him. I felt dumb at this point, but it kept my mind off of things temporarily.

"Yeah" I stood up from the bed and walked over to my mirror. My hair was crazy, all over the place. So was my eyes. I looked so angry but I guess from all the events that's been going on it just stayed angry. I glanced at Eric looking at me from the bed. I didn't say anything but I turned around and leaned against the dresser.

"At least I'm not numb anymore"

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open instantly as I felt the sun beaming down on my face through the bay window. I squinted a bit and sat up. Sitting up, I bring my knees against my chest and sobbed. All I can think about is my family, in body bags in some random morgue. Alone. I let out dry choked cry and laid back down curling into a fetal position. Nothing will ever be the same. Nothing will be alright anymore. I laid there and let my mind race and go beyond. I didn't know what to do. I'm so lost I feel as if everything about my life was ripped away from me. I made myself roll out of the bed and shower. Once I got out I didn't bother brushing out my hair, but just throwing it up in a ponytail. I throw on a pair of jeans and a long tank top. I packed enough for at least a week but I can always grab something from home. I stopped folding my black slacks as I thought of home. I wondered if it'd even be safe going home. The chills came back but I just shook them off as I zip up the large black suitcase. I decided to call Tiffany and told her the news, we cried together on the phone for an hour and I brought myself out of the slump and hung up. I was given a ride to the airport by Hoyt. The whole ride there was awkward but I tried to make it less weird by asking him about his day and what he had plans for the week. He smiled as he went on about a girl and how much he likes her. I smiled and put on the mask, as if nothing was going on with me. He asked why I was leaving and I replied with going on a vacation. Once he dropped me off I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took off.<p>

I don't really remember the whole way there, I was too busy sleeping and trying not to cry my eyes out in front of everyone in the plane. All I knew I never felt such dread going to see family. I called my aunt once the plan landed and to my surprise she was already at the airport and told me where to go. I walked out of the dock and into the lobby of the airport. I walked right out of the front motion doors and seen her through the crowd.

"Ivory!" she cried and runs at me with outstretched arms. I already started sobbing once she held me, and we stood there crying like babies. I didn't care who was watching or seen, this was a personal moment and if no one has a life maybe they should fuck off. She eventually pulls away and wipes my face.

"I love you, muffin…" she whispered trying not to sob out loud.

I nodded . I couldn't talk to anymore. Tessi grabs my suitcase and we walk to her limo. Yeah the perks for having a rich aunt. Today I didn't feel to excited being in a limo. It was silent on the way to the hotel she resided at. She already set me up a suite. Once we arrived I didn't bother going to lunch or anything with her, and went straight into my room and laid in the bed. I thought about Eric and what he was up to. I could call him, but I don't know how it is in Dallas with vampires. I tucked a pillow under my chin and squeezed my eyes shut trying to think of the memories with my family. Troy's smiling face. He turned 16 last month. My parents were always in love, I never heard them argue or seen them mad at each other. I gave in with my emotions and cried some more. My heads been pounding for 2 days officially. I couldn't stop the crying. What else is there for me to do? Get my vengeance? Unlike Eric, I couldn't even start to do that. I tossed and turned in my bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I ended up wandering around the hotel. Wandering is all I did for days.

"Mrs. Jillens…"

My daydreaming broke off as the corner examiner came back into his office. Me and my Aunt came to see if we were able to bring back my families remains for the funeral. Tessie sat up straight and nods. The short squatty older man sat at his desk and stared at us gravely for a moment.

"You will be able to take the remains back with you…." He said and shuffled through papers. I closed my eyes and felt two warm tears slide down. My aunt grabbed my folded hands and squeezed.

"Ok…" I mumbled. "Could they be…put together right for a viewing at least?" My voiced shook as I asked.

"Your parent's …not too sure. I can recommended the best funeral home for you in L.A…as for your brother, He was fine waist up…I'm sure they can fix him up presentably." The doctor said.

"Also here is their belongings they had with them…" He added and pulls up two bags. I grabbed them and held them away from me. It reeked of blood and God knows what else.

I can feel Tessie hold back a sob. I stood up, straightening out my shirt. The doctor stood up as well and shook hands with me. We left the hospital and held on to each other. We both knew this was going to be a

rough ordeal.

Once we arrived to L.A that late night, I walked into my house for the first time alone. My aunt had to go to her house and get things together for the next couple of days. I let out a sigh and placed their belongings down against the wall and walked throughout the house.

I still feel them here. I probably always will.

I made myself some tea and changed into my favorite fuzzy red robe and grabbed their bags. I went ahead and threw away their clothes. I don't need to be reminded of that anymore. At the bottom of the last bag, I felt a box. I pulled it out slowly and it was a ring box. I open it and instantly I started crying.

It was a promise ring from Troy to his girlfriend Shae.

"Will never stop loving you" engraved inside.

"So sorry for your lost, Ivory…"

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry! If you need ANYTHING let us know"

"You are a strong woman, Ivory…"

"Your parents are so proud of you"

* * *

><p>My head was spinning all day, it was too much to handle. Beside me laid my mother and fathers casket. My brother was aligned beside them. My Aunt was somewhere either crying or talking to old family members. I didn't bother to look for her. I just stood at the front of the room getting hugged and talked to. I really wasn't listening. The whole time I was waiting for all of them to pop out and make this all a sick, loving joke. Instead, it's real. I walked away from my mother and fathers smiling pictures, that laid upon their coffins. Troy face looked so different. His small frame body looked helpless in that box. My shaking hands rested on his cheek, and I stroked them slowly. Trying to soak in what I can get before I bury him. My baby brother.<p>

"Damn, Troy, I didn't even get to take you to a titty bar" I said softly to myself with a half smile. I kissed his forehead and ran my hand through his shaggy long hair. I turned around and was overwhelmed. The funeral home was packed, and so many crying teenagers, mostly. I sighed as I watched Troy's girlfriend, Shae, walked in. Her eyes met with mines first, and she didn't even bother to look down at him , she ran out. I winced and asked my Uncle to stand with my family before I ran after Shae.

I ran out of the door and whipped around in search for her. The sun was out, beautifully setting this Monday morning. I brush my bangs from my eyes and walked around the back of the funeral and found Shae crying against the building. Her small frame shook violently as she screamed and punched the brick wall.

"Shae…hunny…" I whispered and instantly pulled her against me.

"WHY!" She sobs into my neck. My eyes started to burn but I refrain from the tears, I won't allow her to see me break down, I already did my crying.

"Shhh shhh…" I crooned and rub her back.

"W-we….are…supposed to be…ONE. Not this. I…love him so much why" She hiccups and I pulled her back holding on to her face.

"Shae…you guys are one. Baby he is in your heart. Being there, he will NEVER die, unless you decide to let him go." I said, pushing her blonde hair from her wet face.

"I will never let…Troy go, Ivory. I couldn't" She whispered.

"He never will either…here…" I pulled out my brothers promise ring box and handed it to her. Shae's eyes went from me to the box. "What is it?" her voice quivered.

"Open it.."

Shae grabs the box and took a shaky inhale and opened it. Her eyes went from angry to peaceful. Her lips curled up and it seemed like she was relieved.

"Troy…" she sighed as she took the ring out and slips It on her ring finger.

I watched her stare at the diamond ring with awe and I felt myself crying. This moment, is beautiful. I watched her fall In love with my brother all over again as she opened this. Will I find that? Who knows.

* * *

><p>I walked inside my house again, probably the last time. It was night time, I just left the passover. I insisted to stay home alone, although My Aunt was trying to force me to stay with her. I'm sure my Aunt is taking over the house ordeal and such. I sighed and decided to not change out of my black dress and went towards the bar that was in the dining room. I ran my hand over the top of the cool wood and looked under on the shelve. Crown Royal. My dads favorite brandy. I grab the bottle and unscrewed the cap fast and threw back a good swig. The heat rushing down my throat made my head spin a little but I didn't care. I belch and chuckled to myself.<p>

I took another long swig, deciding in my head that this is my motive for the night. I walk into the living room, holding onto the bottle and stood there. I listened to the silence and let out a long sigh. I go for another drink and suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turn around there stood my family. My tall lean father holding onto my mother. Troy lazily lifts head from the love couch and throws me a smile. I didn't say anything, but I just stared back at them. Is this real. I walk closer to my parents and they looked down at me with pride. I went to touch them but my hand went through my dads chest. I jumped a little and looked over at Troy. His face went grim and he sat up clasping his hands together.

"Troy…"

He nods and gave me one of his last famous wink. He disappeared.

I took a swig of the crown royal as I watched him fade away and swung my eyes over to see that my parents faded away too.

My world has officially crashed.

I dropped the crown royal and fell to my knees and screamed. A sound I never heard come out of my throat. I crawled away from the broken glass and puddle of liquor, and sobbed into the carpet.

Clutching to my chest, I rolled on my back and listened to the rain pound on the roof. The wind brushing against the house, making it creak. I raise my self upright and look around. Emptiness.

With all I had, I dragged myself up off the floor and opened the door.

There stood Eric Northman, drenched in rain and blood.

"Eric" I whispered, and ran into the beating rain. His moved towards me as I ran, he got to me before I could say anything and pulled me into his chest.

I sobbed into his chest and held onto his wet jacket. I felt his hands run through my semi wet hair and inhale my scent.

We both pulled away slowly and stared into each others eyes. I felt like he was reading me and knew what was running in my mind. I had a sense that he lost someone as well.

Instantly our lips crashes into one another, it was a slow, wet kiss. Our hands roamed over each others bodies. I couldn't tell if I was crying or if it was the rain running down my face. All I know is that here in his arms is where I want to stay forever.

Eric carried me inside once I whispered to stay with me in his ear. He laid be down on my long black couch, and grabbed the blanket that was laid over the back rest. I scooted over more inside the couch to give him room and we laid in each others arms.

No words were spoken.


End file.
